


Perfect

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma leave to find Robin, but when they arrive there, Regina realizes that her idea of a happy ending has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I put up on Tumblr a few days ago, just posting it here now.

"So this is the place" Emma stated as she parked outside the slightly dingy looking apartment building.

Regina felt her stomach twist at the thought of finally tracking down Robin Hood. When the barrier around Storybrooke had broken, Emma had offered to use her bounty hunting skills to find Robin, and it had led them to Manhattan.

The two women had driven there together and had ended up taking longer than expected. Regina found it strange that she didn’t mind the frequent delays, and found it even stranger now that instead of excitement at the prospect of seeing her soulmate, she instead felt a sense of sadness. She tried to push those feeling aside and willed herself to open the door. She found herself shutting it almost immediately though before turning to the blonde woman in the seat next to her.

"Emma, thank you for this. I know the last thing you probably wanted to do was be stuck in the car with me."

"Hey, I promised you I’d help you find your happy ending didn’t I?" the blonde whispered and Regina tried to ignore the fact that Emma looked like she was trying not to cry.

"I had fun on this trip with you" Regina managed to choke out while staring at her lap. "I never imagined I’d have such a good time with you but I did, and I’m thankful for it. You’re a good friend Emma."

Emma gave her a watery smile and Regina finally stepped out of the car and walked to the door of the apartment. Her hand hovered above the buzzer, but instead of pushing it she thought about the last couple of days she’d spent with Emma. She remembered bickering over what music to listen to, letting Emma show her many of the scenic back roads along the way, and laughing with the blonde woman over Henry’s crush on Grace while at a truck stop diner.

She remembered waking up that morning in their motel room and finding that she and Emma had cuddled up to each other in their sleep. It had felt surprisingly right, like Emma’s arms were exactly where she needed to be, and she knew in that moment that pressing the buzzer in front of her would be a huge mistake. 

"Regina wait!" a voice behind her interrupted her thoughts, and she turned and saw that Emma had gotten out of the car and was wringing her hands nervously.

"I…" Emma began, but before she could finish, Regina had wrapped the other woman in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Emma" she whispered against the blonde’s shoulder. Finally looking up, she smiled at Emma. "I think this trip was about finding my happy ending. It just wasn’t what I expected."

Emma let out a watery laugh before leaning in and kissing Regina, and Regina knew in that moment that this was exactly where she belonged. After a few moments of passionate kisses, they finally broke apart.

"Let’s go home" Regina said taking Emma’s hand and leading them back to the car.

—————————————————————————————————

"Marian darling, we’d better hurry up or we’ll be late for the appointment with the marriage counselor" Robin called distracting her from the scene she’d been watching take place outside the window of their apartment. She watched the two women outside get into the yellow bug and drive away before turning back to her husband who was watching her curiously. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Everything’s perfect" she said smiling up at him.


End file.
